1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to outside rear view mirrors for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to outside rear view mirrors having a mirror mounting bracket that snap locks within a mirror housing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of outside rear view mirrors, it is known that mirror housings are joined with the mirror mounting bracket via a shaped plate spring. The manufacture of a shaped plate spring makes the outside rear view mirror more expensive and renders its assembly more difficult. In addition, use of the shaped plate spring increases the costs of the outside rear view mirrors due to increases in parts inventory and labor associated with assembling the outside rear view mirror.